


Azurrin Week 2k17 Fills

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: My collection of fills for the Azurrin week 2017 prompt fills.  Thanks to the folks at azurrin week for making this happen.





	1. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: Armor

"You ever think about getting something a little...heavier?"

"It's quite warm out, dear, and a heavier blanket would be stifling."

"You know what I mean and we both know it, Azura."  

Azura let out a yawn and sat up, her arms falling from around Corrin as she got up.  She shifted out from the futon and pulled on a loose kimono that had fallen during last night's...passions.

"Why do you care so much about what I wear?"  Azura asked, looking curiously at her beloved.  The dragon-girl shrugged from her spot under the covers and rubbed her eyes.  Dawn was still an hour away, but Corrin knew how much Azura loved her morning walks, hopefully not as much as she loved her, however.

"Because I worry about you?"

"That's cute."

"I know.  I try."

Azura bent down to ruffle Corrin's hair and she scrunched her face up, nose wrinkling in distaste.  Azura's laughter sounded like chimes, or bells, or some other musical thing Corrin couldn't put her mind to.

"Go back to sleep, dear.  I'll be back later."

"Mm."

* * *

Azura walked back into her shared room an hour later; she had gotten distracted by Hinoka running laps around the camp and had gotten wrapped up in some training.  When she arrived Corrin was there, already putting on her armor for the day. 

"Why is it you always wear armor?"

"Be...cause it's comfortable?"

"Really?"

"No more comfortable than yours," Corrin shot back and buckled her cape through the clasp, standing up from the futon to reach up and down, touching her toes.  She went through a series of stretches, and Azura tried to hide her blush as the metal of Corrin's armor shifted along her body.

"Enjoying the show?"  Corrin said cheekily, a knowing smile lilting her voice.

"Oh, shut up.  I know you love to watch me, so I find this warranted."

"True."

Corrin finished her stretches and walked towards Azura, as the singer smoother the front of Corrin's chest, pulling a curl of hair behind her ear.  Corrin's breath was sucked in at the subtle contact, and the two closed in for a kiss.

"Shall we get on with the day?"  Corrin extended an arm and Azura looped her arm through it, showing a small smile.

"We shall." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeep.


	2. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 prompt: Sunshine.

Sunlight pressed against a great beast as it lay in a field, a small dozing sound emanating from itself.  A curl of silver and blue, almost metal languidly stretched as a figure in white rested against its tough hide, a hand resting on the dragon's neck with her eyes closed as well.  The sun was hanging low in the sky, ready to pull itself below the horizon to let night gently encroach on the world.  The dragon hummed, a tuneless note that made the other woman giggle at.

"What's the matter?"

When the dragon spoke it was not with a stereotypical baritone but the light notes of a young girl, "What time is it?"

"Almost sundown.  We should probably start heading back."

"No," The dragon curled tighter around the woman, which made the woman laugh a bit louder.  "Staaaay with meeeeeee."

"You're such a pest!"

"A pest who you loooooooooove."

"True.  What did I do to deserve you?"  The woman took the dragon's head in her hands and placed a soft kiss on its impassive faceplate.  She let it go and fell back against the dragon's side, letting out a puff of air.  

"This is nice," The woman said.

"What?"

"Just us in the sun.  Well, sunset, but you know what I mean.  You and me with nothing to distract us.  No war, no issues, nothing to worry about."

"Yeah...but, we'll have to go back and deal with it eventually."  The dragon stopped talking as a deep rumble emanated from the beast's belly, and she laughed.

"Also, food.  I'm very hungry."

"Alright, alright.  Come on."  The woman got up and stretched, before turning around with an expectant look on her face.  The dragon arose and shook itself mightily, blades of grass and clumps of dirt flying.  With a flash of water the dragon turned into a girl, and she smiled.  She reached down to take the other woman's hand and the two smiled, walking off.

* * *

"Corrin?  You out here?  Have you seen the kids?"  Azura walked through the back gardens, calling out for her family.  What she saw when she rounded the corner brought a small smile to her face as she pushed a lock of hair out of her eyesight.  There in the midday sun, under a tree's protection was her family, all curled up in dragon form.  Corrin was the biggest, silver and blue, with Shigure and Kana being the smaller ones.  Shigure's dragon form was more of a sky blue than the midnight tones Kana and Corrin favored.  Corrin's head swiveled up to look at Azura, and she could imagine that the dragon would be smiling if it had a visible mouth.

Azura walked over and curled up between her two children, idly watching the wind play with the leaves, sleep overtaking her as well.

* * *

When Azura awoke everyone was back in human form, Corrin and Kana's mouths open with a hint of drool escaping.  

She couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D  
> I feel like this is similar to the last prompt but whatever.


	3. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give it up for day 3!!!!! Prompt: Hero

"Stop right there!" Azura panicked and threw her hands into the air.  She knew she shouldn't have gone down the alley but damnit, she had no choice!  And now there was a guy with a - a guy, by the sound of the cocking of its hammer.

"Now, I don't wanna spill your pretty brains on the floor, so hand over your walle-"

The would-be mugger stopped talking as several loud thuds echoed throughout the alleyway.  

"Uh, hello?" Azura refrained from turning until she heard a distinct moan.  When she did, she saw a most curious sight.  There, limned in the pale moonlight was the famous superhero, Dragon.  By all accounts she had the body structure of a small woman, but the impassive blue faceplate and curling horns made her look quite intimidating.  The eerie armor and blue cape matched well, and the wings must have helped quite a lot in navigating the tight city.

"Oh!  Uh, hello," Dragon stumbled in her speech, clearly distraught over something.

"Thank you for saving me."

"My problem.  I mean, my pleasure, or no problem.  Uh..."

"You're quite flustered.  Is everything alright?"  Azura reached a hand toward the hero but the vigilante stepped back, shaking her head as she regained confidence.

"Yes, everything's fine.  Just keep out of trouble, alright?" At this, Dragon ran off, flapping her wings as she climbed into the sky.

"Huh."  Azura took a deep breath and checked her phone's GPS to find her route back home.  She rationalized that she'd have a panic attack later and huffed a cool puff of air.

* * *

According to the media, Dragon had appeared five months ago, shortly after Valla Pharmaceuticals had been caught researching human bioweapons.  The official news was that Dragon was someone who had been caught in some run off and mutated, but the truth, the truth was more interesting and dangerous.

In reality, Dragon is a twenty-something with a job and a life.  Her name is Corrin Herrick, and to the world she's another college graduate with a degree working in an unrelated field from her major of political science.  One day, she was kidnapped out of her apartment along with several other college graduates and brought to Valla for testing and experimentation.  One thing led to another, and she became infused with remnants of ancient dragon DNA, and was the only subject that could handle the infusion.  The rest of the subjects died, and the next day after Corrin found out, she fought back.  

The reason Valla was found out?  It was when Corrin blew up their main building and emerged as Dragon.  The dragon DNA had gifted her natural armor and wings, strange appendages and supernatural abilities.  Swearing to use her newfound abilities for good, she set out to help the city as a vigilante.

Normally she was a lot more composed and used a rougher tone of speech when talking with people she saved but there was something about that girl.  The hair?  Who knew.

* * *

"HERRICK!  YOU NEVER TOLD ME I HAD A MEETING NOW WITH FALCHION INCORPORATED!" Corrin's boss's voice echoed down the short hall to her meager desk.  As the secretary to the CEO of Yato, a prominent corporation with fingers with many pies, nobody expected the small, glasses-wearing secretary to the fearsome Iago would be Dragon, resident vigilante superhero.

"Mr. Iago, I reminded you several times for the past hour.  My apologies."  Corrin bowed her head as Iago sneered around the corner.  She could feel his eyes on her and she noticed her hand start to become bestial, and calmed herself.

"Whatever, Herrick.  Bring up the coffee service for four, if you would.  Seems Falchion is sending their lead officers today."

"Shall I bring the half and half?  If I remember correctly, Mr. and Mrs. Exalt enjoy it more than regular creamer."

"Now I remember why I keep you around," Iago's smile turned upwards, and Corrin suppressed a shiver.

"Of course, Mr. Iago.  I'll have it before Falchion arrives."

"See that it's done, Ms. Herrick."  Iago disappeared behind the corner and retreated to his desk, surely to prepare for a verbal thrashing from Chrom and Robin Exalt.  Corrin smirked and picked up the phone, dialing quickly.

"Hey, Felicia.  Yep, the Falchion meeting.  Four settings, plus the half and half.  You got it.  I owe you one.  I'll be down to pick it up momentarily.  Thanks.  Bye!"  Corrin hung up and gave a deep breath, stretching her neck from side to side.  She stood and paced to the elevator, nearly smashing the call button.

* * *

"Oh, it's you!" Corrin bumped into Azura, clearly surprised.  

"Do I know you?"  The two were at a bar, and if by coincidence the two had sat down next to each other.

"Oh, sorry, you just looked familiar," Corrin laughed and adjusted her glasses, pushing them up her nose.  Azura thought Corrin's voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Never mind.  I'm Corrin Herrick.  Pleased to meet you," Corrin extended her hand and Azura took it, smiling.

"And I am Azura.  A pleasure."

The two women conversed well into the night.

* * *

"Hello, Maintime News!  I'm here in downtown asking some people what they think of the new superhero, Dragon.  Excuse me, miss!  May we talk?"

Oh no.  Ohhhhh no.  

Corrin froze as a man in a suit followed by cameras accosted her.  She had overheard the man talking, and luckily she had a hat on to hide her new pointed ears.

"Yes?  What is it?"

"I was wondering what your opinion is on Dragon.  A daring hero to the rescue, or a masked man on the run?"

"I think that she's definitely doing the right thing.  I don't know whether vigilanteism is the best thing on the planet, but she's doing the best she can."

"You're quite certain Dragon's a girl.  How do you know?"

Corrin swallowed.

"There's no way Dragon could be a guy, all the guys I know have disappointed me and Dragon hasn't yet."

"Ouch!  Such harsh words from someone like you," the news reporter smiled knowingly and Corrin blushed."

"Not like that!  I'm just saying, is all.  Now, please excuse me."  Corrin shoved the man out of the way and hurried away, head down as she flushed in the winter cold.

"Aaand there's one opinion!  Stay tuned for more!"  The news reporter turned back to the camera, a thousand-watt smile on his face.

Corrin hurries to work.  Just her luck to be interviewed about herself.

* * *

"HERRICK!  WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THE MEETING WITH THOSE REPS FROM TELLIUS?"

"Mr. Iago, the meeting is not for an hour.  I was just about to come in to give you a head's up."

"Oh.  Well, warn me earlier next time."

"I'm sorry Mr. Iago, but last time you said 'warn me an hour before the meeting and not earlier'."

"Well...this is different!"

Corrin doesn't look up from her email as she types furiously, "I'll be sure to read your mind next time, Mr. Iago."

"Are you being snippy with me?"

"No sir."

"Good."  Iago stomps away and Corrin smiles as she checks her phone.

AS: We good for dinner tonight?

CH: Yep!  

Corrin throws in a few emojis for fun and locks her phone.  She giggles to herself and wiggles in her seat, but her head snaps up as she hears the distinct sound of an alarm.  Writing a note for herself to call Felicia in a bit to prep the coffee service she moves to the window and morphs, sleek suit morphing into armor and cape.  She leaps out the window, falling a few stories before snapping her wings out and pumping furiously as she ascends, looking out over the city.

Yeah, she's got a good life alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYyyYyYYyY


	4. Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four: color. Warning for revelations spoilers.

Associations are powerful concepts in the realm of psychology.  Humans naturally tend to associate two or more things for ease, and the faster someone associates some concepts, it is considered more powerful.   

Corrin thought of her life when she thought of colors.

* * *

 **Black**  

The color of endless night in Nohr.  The shining armor Corrin's siblings donned, a never-ending dream of darkness.  Corrin would idly remember a suit of black armor, a set she would eventually learn that her father wore. 

In the Nohr Noble attire she thought of these things.  But then she saw all the exposed flesh and decided otherwise. 

* * *

 **White**  

Breaking dawn in Hoshido.  Sunlight streaming through cherry trees and a mother in white.  Home, home, home, by all accounts except not.   

The Hoshdio Noble attire reminded Corrin of this.  But the white reminded her of her mother, and she put it aside. 

* * *

 **Brown**  

Dirt and old bloodstains, of barefoot running in a field.  Twice-scorned by families.   

* * *

 **Red**  

A splash of blood and hot anger.  Barbs thrown physically and vocally, an angered tactician with shuriken in hand.  Azura's blood erupting in a fountain as she shields Corrin from a needle, the dragon's vision going red.  The sizzling of a bomb and the waft of cherry blossoms as Azura's wounds heal from red to pink to smooth. 

* * *

 **Pink**  

The reunion with family, a younger sister's beaming smile and an old friend as a cool breeze.  The winds blow towards the Wind Tribe, and they howl as they clash. 

A falling blossom from a yew tree, shouted accusations from younger brothers, a plea to the gods. 

* * *

 **Gold**  

Death strikes once.  A cruel sacrifice and a stringless bow, a hand extended in apology.  Azura slides her hand into Corrin's and she squeezes it firmly. 

* * *

 **Green**  

Mokushu's forests hide everpresent ninja and enemies, and in the distance Corrin hears shouting.  Eventually it is Saizo who kills Kotaro, and after a handshake with the ninja, Orochi and Reina embrace Corrin tightly.  They too deeply feel her mother's loss. 

* * *

 **Ice**  

Seas freeze and the waters crash harshly against the sides of the ship.  A yell escpaes Corrin's mouth as she sees Flora, Camilla, and her retainers.  Camilla holds a fist to her chest and talks about endings, but Corrin shakes her head.  Ice threatens to overtake her heart, but she remians steady.   

She offers a hand to Camilla, and embraces her tightly. 

* * *

 **Flare**  

There is an explosion of color that attacks Corrin as they land Cyrkensia.  Chaos blooms over the port as swordmasters fall like rain and generals glow like the moon.  Xander on one side, Ryoma on the other.  She listens to their accusations and takes them in.   

"Fine...I'll take it.  All your abuses, all your actions, and purify them!  For the sake of the world!" 

* * *

 **Grey**  

The cavalier's armor and hair remind Corrin distantly of an old friend, of a smuggling out of the tower.  She eyes him distantly before Elise crashes into her side, a swath of blonde and purple hair curling into her side.   

Elise rides off and returns with two more fighters, and Corrin wonders where the time has gone. 

She clashes with Silas and the blows they trade seem...familiar.  Whimsical.  She sheathes her blade and draws her dragonstone, pouncing on the knight and ending the fight. 

* * *

 **Rainbow**  

The Sevenfold Sanctuary stretches into the sky, it seems, and Corrin smiles as she sees Subaki, Reina, Camilla and Beruka soar through the air.  The battle is tough, but Shura and Nyx assure Corrin that once they get to the top it'll be over.  The two seem to know each other from somewhere, but they're not sure.  Old souls? 

The Rainbow Sage is kind and all-knowing, and Corrin treats him with the respect he deserves.  His passing feels like another stain on Corrin's soul, but when Azura places a comforting hand on the small of her back, she doesn't feel as bad. 

* * *

 **White Flames**  

The fires that erupt from the ground burn white in Corrin's eyes as a familiar set of red armor falls like a thunderstorm upon Hans's forces.  For the first time in months, the Hoshidan royal siblings join together, united.  A sword flashing like the storm, a bow singing like the wind, a pegasus neighing in the breeze, and the swaying of a cherry blossom tree in the early spring.  

* * *

 **Black Flames**  

Iago raises his tome as a storm shatters the plain leading to the canyon.  Light and dark meet in the skies, and Siegfried crashes through armor while Brynhildr's yew smashes horses.  When Corrin hears the galloping of hooves she turns and blocks, expecting Xander to attack her, but to her surprise he strikes down a Nohrian foe, a frown on his face.  He asks her what she's waiting for, and she laughs. 

The Nohrian royal siblings connect again, unafraid of the long night.  Siegried pulses with shadow and Brynhildr casts its shade, a wyvern shrieks a terrifying call, and roses fall as a soothing light pulses over the fighters. 

* * *

 **Yellow**  

The color of a shattered flower, a comrade barely known before taken. 

Anthony presses himself into service, and Corrin accepts.  Camilla and Hinoka are quick to offer their opinions, and Corrin nods. 

At least when Anthony shows his true self, faceless, Corrin breathes a sigh of relief.   

She  _will_  get through this. 

* * *

 **Blue**  

Arete appears.  They chase. 

After she falls, Azura weeps, crying deeply for the mother she will never get back.  Ryoma sheds a silent tear for Scarlet, lost now twice.  Corrin pulls Azura into a tight hug, desperate and needy.  Azura's sobs echo loudly through the Invisible Kingdom. 

* * *

 **White**  

Breaking dawn in Hoshido, but a tainted mother with a drawn bow.  Mikoto looses arrows aimed at her daughter, and Corrin swipes them away, Yato burning fiercely.  Tears sting at her eyes as Corrin presses the advantage, swiping away Mikoto's bow before pulling her mother into a hug.  The shade wavers for a moment, before Corrin hears a knife being pulled.  She offers one last sob before Mikoto can stab her daughter, and does it. 

* * *

 **Black**  

Sumeragi closes quickly, and Corrin notes that he fights like Ryoma, only more violently.  There's a bloodlust in his eyes that she's never seen in Ryoma's.  He cackles, black armor shining in the torchlight.  Dimly, Corrin can imagine the blood staining her father's armor.  Her mother's blood.  Sumeragi howls with delight as he discards his twin swords and pulls the Ganglari from a sheath on his back and Corrin's blood goes cold.  The Yato burns and she leaps. 

* * *

 **Purple**  

Gunter – not-Gunter – laughs at Corrin's shock and pain.  What more will Anankos take before he is satisfied? 

* * *

 **Blue**  

Anankos. 

Water. 

Time. 

Life. 

Death. 

Azura. 

* * *

 **Blue**  

Love.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what this turned into.


	5. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt day 5: Fire. TW for some physical assault and stuff.

Fire was always something that never came naturally to Corrin.  Life in the Kirkwall Circle was tough, and while most of the other mages had families with good coin and a talent for battle magic, Corrin felt out of the loop.  It seemed that creation and healing magic was on the decline these days, and the Circle had no use for an orphan mage with a talent for healing cuts and bruises and sickness.  As long as she stayed out of the way...she would stay fine.  That's what she told herself.

* * *

There came a day when Corrin met someone new.  Someone interesting, someone the Templars would never allow her to meet.  It was like any other day, with Corrin and the rest of the apprentices out at their stalls in the Gallows, watchful Templars ever-present.  

"Excuse me, how much for for some potions?"  Corrin's head snapped up at the...remarkably attractive woman at her stall.  By the cut of her dress and presumably dyed hair she came from money, but Corrin was no expert on nobility.

"Well...what do you need?"

"Just two restoration potions."  The woman smiled and Corrin faintly blushed.  She heard the Templar behind her cough into his gauntlet and ice crept up her back.  

"That will be one-and-a-half sovreigns, please."

"Here you are."  The woman handed the coins over and inspected them carefully.  "Miss, you gave me extra.  Would you like change back?"

"Please, keep it," the woman folded Corrin's fingers over the change and her smile seemed angelic to Corrin's eyes.  "I have no use for it."

"Lot of money at home, huh?"

"Well..."

"Excuse me, but please do not interact with the mage," the Templar stepped forward and Corrin glared at him.  Without a second thought he backhanded her hard, and fell to the ground with a thud.  The woman rushed to her side, but the Templar held up his blade.  "I said, do not interact with the mage.  Your business is done, and I suggest you leave."

"My aunt and cousin will hear of this," the woman pointed towards Hightown and the Templar shrugged.

"Don't matter to me."

"Oh?  You're not worried that the might of the Hoshidos will come down on you?'  The Templar stiffened at this and relented.  

"My apologies, milady.  Please, have a nice day."  The Templar crossed his arms, unrelenting, until the woman left.  The Templar turned to Corrin, and she could see the rage in his eyes through the helmet.

"Now,  _you_.  I thought you were a good girl, hm?"

"Please, ser - "

"Just wait till Captain Cullen hears about this.  I think you'll have to be disciplined."

"Please, ser, I did nothing wrong - "

"Shut it," the Templar grabbed Corrin's arm and harshly pulled her up, towards the back of the Gallows.  "And don't worry.  Whatever items are gone when you come back tomorrow will be taken from your hide as well."

The woman stared from the gate to the Gallows and swallowed harshly.

* * *

"Mother."

"Oh, Azura!  You're back.  How was your trip?  Get what you need?"

"Yes, I have some potions."  Azura walked in the grand foyer to the Hoshido estate, recently renovated.  She had a very important reason to bring the potions back, after all.  Her aunt, Mikoto, sat at her desk attending to mail.  As the caretaker of the family name and estate along with Ryoma, she was a very important person.  Azura stepped into the sitting room, waving hello to Hinoka and Ryoma as she passed.  Takumi would probably be practicing his bow, as the thuds from outside indicated, which left Sakura to be upstairs.

Dancing up the steps she came to Sakura's room and knocked twice.  "Sakura?  It's me, Azura.  May I come in?"

"*Cough* Sure.  Please, d-do come in."  Sakura's voice came quietly through the door and Azura let herself in.  She went to her little cousin's side and pressed a hand to her forehead, frowning.

"It's getting w-worse, isn't it?" Sakura murmured, coughing again into her hand.

"I don't know, Sakura.  I got you these potions, so let's see what happens."  Azura poured the potions into a nearby mug and stirred in some honey, smiling faintly.  She extended the brew to Sakura who drank deeply.  

"How was that?"

"N-not as bad as the last one."

"Good.  I'll come visit later to see if you're better, alright?"

"A-alright." Sakura let out a small yawn and tossed and turned onto her side.  

"I love you, Sakura."

"You too, Azura."

The pink-haired girl drifted back into sleep as Azura ran her hand through her hair absently.

* * *

"Is she getting better?"  Worry tinged Mikoto's voice as Azura walked down the stairs.

"Marginally, but we'll need an actual healer to make sure she's alright.  We don't know what it is, and you said..."

"Yes," Mikoto dipped her head, and a small flash of magic danced across her fingertips.  "I'm not that great at healing anymore."

"Please, don't worry yourself.  I'll see what I can do.  And besides, isn't that what all the money is for?  So we don't have to worry about the Templars?"

"You're quite right.  You..." Mikoto placed a delicate hand on Azura's head, "your mother would be very proud of you."

"Thank you."

* * *

A week later saw Azura again in the Gallows.  Sakura's condition had not improved, only stabilized.  However, that still was not good.

"Oh!  Hello again!" Azura walked up to the stand from last time, where the girl working the stall seemed a lot more downturn.  "What's wrong?"

"What would you like?" The girl monotoned, and Azura took a step back.

"Well...I was just wondering.  These potions, did you make them yourself?"

"Yes," the girl nodded, a weary smile on her face.  "Luckily no one ran off with my wares last time I had to...close up early."  Her eyes darted back to the Templar standing guard, but he did not move.  

"Did they hurt you?" Azura took a step forward but the girl just smiled and rolled up her sleeves.  

"When you're a good healer, they can beat you as much as they want, and just make you heal yourself," the girl's smile was sad and Azura put a hand to her mouth.  

"That's horrible!"

"That's life, milady.  Now, can I get you anything?"

"Actually, you say you are a healer, correct?"

"Well..."

"You again?  I thought I told you to not interact with her," The Templar stepped forward and the girl turned her head down, but Azura stood firm.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could hire her."

"Hire her?  For what?"

"My little sister is very sick, and medicine isn't working.  Please, ser, I don't want her to die."

"Alright," the Templar nodded, "I'll talk with the Knight-Captain to see what we can do.  You will be expected to make a...generous donation to the Chantry for this service, you understand?"

"Of course."

"Corrin."  The Templar snapped and the girl, Corrin, raised her head.

"Yes, ser?"

"Close up and head in."

"Yes, ser."

* * *

"So, your name is Corrin, correct?"

Azura walked next to the mage, with her hands tied behind her back.  One of the accompanying Templars held her staff and other medicines, while the other kept a hand on her tied hands.

"Yes, milady.  You are?"

"I'm Azura.  Please, don't call me milady.  I'm just a relative to the Hoshidos.  The matriarch, Mikoto, is my aunt."

"Interesting.  I've - "

"No talking," the Templar pushed Corrin harshly who stumbled a few steps and corrected herself.  She breathed deeply and turned expectantly towards Azura and the Templars.  They caught up and resumed their walk.

They completed the rest of the trip in silence.

* * *

"Hmm.  It seems Lady Mikoto is not home right now, but I think..." Azura stepped into the estate, looking around.  "Ryoma!" She called.

"Azura?  What is it?  Do you have the healer?" Ryoma stepped into the foyer, and his incredible presence stunned the two Templars momentarily.  His eyes moved over the Templars' forms and then onto Corrin and his breath stopped in his throat.

'No...it couldn't be!' He thought, but held his tongue.

"Yes, ser.  I am the healer.  My name is Corrin," Corrin kept her head down and bowed slightly.  The Templar came and cut off her ropes and handed her her staff and herbs.  It had been agreed upon that a Templar would stand watch, but that didn't mean they would like it.

"Corrin, hm?  Alright.  Welcome to the estate.  Can I interest you in a drink?  Some food?" Ryoma extended an arm and led the way into the main room.

"No, she would not," the Templar spat, and Ryoma froze.  "She has a job to do, and she must do it fast."

"Peace, ser.  Alright.  Right this way," Ryoma led them upstairs to Sakura's room and knocked.  "Sister?  May I come in?"  A small cough came through the door, before finally - 

"Ryoma?  Is that you, c-come in."  Ryoma nodded and opened the door.  Sakura squeaked when she saw the Templar's armor and sword but Ryoma and Azura rushed over to calm her.

"Shh, Sakura.  She's here to help," Azura soothed and Sakura nodded.

"H-hello," Sakura ventured and Corrin sat down on the chair next to the bed, laying her staff on the side.

"Hi.  Sorry about this.  I'm Corrin, by the way.  I'm here to help."  

"Get to it," the Templar snapped, and Corrin turned to glare.  The Templar went to raise a hand, but froze when he felt Ryoma's icy stare.  

"Alright, so what hurts?" Corrin's hands moved over Sakura's body, green light flowing and gliding.  

"M-mainly my lungs, and I can't stop coughing," Sakura interrupted herself to do so, and Corrin frowned.  

"Have you coughed up any blood?  Or solid matter, even if you haven't eaten recently?"

"Y-yes..."

"Hm."

"What is it?" Azura walked around to Corrin's side and placed a hand on her shoulder, and Corrin's face ignited for a hot second.

"I think it's tuberculosis.  Sometimes known as the wasting disease, consumption...it's when infection grows in the lungs.  Thankfully you got me here, the potions wouldn't do much if your body kept rejecting outside material."

"Can you fix it?" Ryoma leaned over the bed and Corrin nodded.

"It'll take some time, but yes.  See, healing magic works by restoring a body to a previously conceived notion of health.  Now, I don't know what her lungs normally look like so I'll have to go in manually and remove all of the growths and then run a simple restoration spell over her."

"So you can do it?" Azura confirmed, to Corrin's smile.

"Yes.  Just give me a few hours and she'll be right as rain."

"Oh, thank goodness." Ryoma breathed, and Sakura smiled faintly.

Corrin cleared her throat, "now, Sakura, I'm going to put you to sleep, but first I need you to drink this.  This will numb the pain, but if it's too much even through it, let me know."  She quickly pulled two potions from her bag and poured them into a beaker.  She idly twirled her finger over the concoction it began to spin, a somewhat pleasant aroma wafting from it.  A burst of fire, followed by a burst of ice, made it ready.  

Sakura took a sip and made a face, giving Corrin a chuckle.  "Yeah, I know it tastes gross.  But please, milady, drink.  It'll all be over soon."

"T-thank you...Corrin..."  Sakura drank quickly and after a minute, was snoring lightly.

"Now, I'm afraid I need completely quiet concentration," Corrin was already getting to work, her hands roving over Sakura's chest.  "So please, all of you, leave."

Azura placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder before Ryoma brought them outside, clearly expecting the Templar to follow. 

"I will not dally in my duty," the Templar responded to Ryoma's offer of stepping out, "but if you do not speak of it, I won't either."

"Good!" Ryoma said and clapped him on the back, leading him downstairs.  Before he closed the door, he threw a quick thumbs-up at Corrin who nodded.

* * *

"And...and you said her name is Corrin?" Mikoto paced nervously in front of her desk, where the rest of the family bar Sakura sat.  Hinoka and Takumi had come in from training, and were rightly confused as well."

"Yes," Azura nodded.  "Silver hair, red eyes, pointed ears.  Elven heritage?"

"It...it cannot be..." Mikoto murmured.  

"Mother?" Hinoka stood up to comfort Mikoto but she backed off.

"Ah, Hinoka.  Well, this is something I should share with you all.  Is that Templar still awake?"

"Nope!" Takumi laughed, "still out like a light.  The medicine's so seamless it'll seem like he's been awake all this time."

"Good.  Well, I must tell you all something.  You know how I have magic, correct?"  The children nodded and she continued.  "Well, a long time ago, I was in the Circle.  I escaped with a fellow mage, but things went wrong.  On the road, we were accosted by Templars, and he died, and they took our newborn.  I managed to escape and met your father.  Our baby...was...is...Corrin."

There was silence for a moment.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"And...done." Corrin sighed deeply and fell back in her chair.  Her mana was so drained, she felt like she was going to die.  But she pulled herself up with her staff and smiled down at the sleeping girl.  She checked the water clock and saw that three hours had gone by healing the girl.  But, she was free of disease, which was honestly a relief.  She used her staff as a crutch as she went down the stairs, and when she saw a woman with long black hair she froze.

"Oh, Corrin!  It is you!" The woman rushed forward and crushed her in a hug, Corrin instinctively reaching her arms around her and dropping her staff.  At the contact, she extended her mana as the woman did the same, and they both gasped at the familiarity of it.

"Who are you?  Why does your mana feel so...familiar?"

"You don't remember, do you?  Oh, my poor girl.  I am your mother, Mikoto."

Oh.

OH.

A spark lit in Corrin's belly, and she finally understood why fire burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk anymore. dragon age AU? who knows. I know this doesn't really fit the prompt but i went with it anyway. not really a focus on azurrin but idc.  
> I'm excited for tomorrow's prompt.


	6. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 prompt: AU. In this case, Celebrity AU.

There is something fundamentally odd about seeing a forty-foot tall version of yourself topless in Times Square.   Normally most people don't experience this, but Corrin Herrick was not like most people.  Actress, model, amateur singer and philanthropist were all titles under her belt, but they faded away as Corrin looked up at the massive billboard for some underwear brand with her almost naked body plastered over it.  Thankfully she was currently wearing sunglasses and a wide-brim sun hat in the bright August sun, but she knew her hair was distinctive.

* * *

"Now, we've got a very special guest tonight," Stephen Colbert tapped his papers against his desk, smiling happily, "please welcome Oscar award winner Corrin Herrick, to talk about her new movie and being an LGBT activist!"  As the audience stood to let loose loud applause, Corrin stepped out, hair in a "messy" bun, a smart pantsuit and wedges that brought her to a meager five-foot six.  She smiled brightly and bowed twice to the audience as some members cheered, before taking Corrin's hand in a handshake and leading her to the discussion chairs.

"Now, Corrin, can I call you that?"

"Sounds good to me.  Just one second, Stephen," Corrin took the time to peel off her shoes and tuck her feet underneath her legs, curling up in the chair.

"You want a blanket?"

"That sounds lovely, but I fear I'd fall asleep if you did."  The audience laughed at their banter.

"Now, Corrin.  What have you been up to lately?  Aside from that billboard in Times Square."  Stephen leaned forward over his desk.

"Haha, yes!  That.  It's great being famous because my agent, bless him, will just call me and say, 'miss, would you like to model?' Or, 'miss, I've been forwarded a script from a director.  Would you like to read it and get back to him?'  I didn't expect the billboard, however.  It is very odd seeing yourself in that magnitude."

"I...can't argue with that.  Jim could you pull up what it would be like for me?"  The screen shifted to show a photoshopped image of the host in a sparkly pair of short-shorts, lounging seductively.  Corrin shared a laugh with the audience.

"So, your new movie..."

"Yes!  The Glass Princess.  It's a film I'm very excited to be a part of.  Generally, you'd see a plot like this with a male lead, but since I'm the lead it's decidedly not that.  It's a lot about the strong female character - not a Joss Whedon 'strong female character' but someone who wrestles with a lot of issues and inner demons.  Literally in this case."

"Interesting, interesting.  We've got a clip to show to the audience if that's alright."

"Go for it!"

* * *

The scene cuts to a girl - Corrin, or in this case in the movie, Alexandra.  Her voiceover begins - 

"Ever since I was a little girl I've been kept in this tower.  It's all I can remember.  And with those memories come the slain men who have tried to rescue me."

The shot cuts to a mound of skeletons in armor, long dead.  

"Enough is enough." The screen goes black before a long scraping sound is heard.  The shot lights up to see Corrin in a fancy dress dragging a sword behind her as she fades into the background.  There are muffled slashes and thuds before two monstrous heads roll into the foreground.

"The castle is set to protect me.  Even to keep me out."

A montage flashes by of various scenes - a fire-breathing dragon, a clone of Corrin staring her down, various flash cuts of action and monologue, until it fades to the title, and a release date.

* * *

The audience claps and cheers as the lights come up and Corrin's smiling.

"That looks pretty intense.  Did you have to do a lot of training for it?" Stephen leans back, taking a sip of water.

"A decent amount, but I'm pretty well trained in the various pre-theater arts of waitressing."

"The classic pre-acting job.  Alright, now for our other topic.  You are a very vocal advocate for LGBT rights, correct?"

Corrin straightens herself in her seat, "well of course I am.  So many LGBT youth are kicked out of their homes or beaten or killed for who they are.  And as a member of the group who was brought up in a safe environment I want everyone to grow up how I did."

"I see.  You mentioned being a member?"

"Yeah.  I mean, I'm open and out about it.  I identify myself as a lesbian, so, sorry guys.  And yes, lesbian.  Not bi with a preference for women like I've seen in some fanfiction.  Which brings me to my next point, please don't write sexual fanfiction about me.  It's very weird."  Corrin gives a disgusted look as Stephen sits flabbergasted.

"People have written smut about you?"

"Yeah.  Pretty well-detailed too.  It's very odd.  But I hope this finally answers the question of 'does Corrin Herrick is gay?'"

Awkward chuckles echo through the studio until they calm down.

* * *

The good thing about having a ton of money were the hotel rooms.  Corrin could ask for anything and the staff would almost bend over backward.  Even with all her eccentricities, she would still tip well.  Disposable income was great.

Corrin laughed to herself as she checked things off her checklist in her New York City hotel room.  Seven-string guitar, check.  Waterfall painted on the wall, check.  Temperature cooled to 69.420˚ Fahrenheit, check.  Bacon flavored candy, check.  That seemed to be it.  

* * *

Growing up, Corrin had had an...interesting life.  As a newborn she was given away by her mother in a poor LA neighborhood.  However, while passing by, up-and-coming mogul Garon Nohr had been moved and adopted her, bringing her into a new life of prosperity.  She was cared for by her older adopted siblings, Xander and Camilla, and shortly after, Leo and Elise came along.  However, things changed when Garon's illicit business dealings emerged, his dirty secrets, affairs, and shady deals open to the public.  When Xander was eighteen he took partial control of the company, setting a blistering pace through a finance major to take full control.  Eventually Garon was exiled from his company with Xander and Camilla taking control.

At this time, Corrin was interested in her birth family and did a little digging.  Finding her mother was tough, especially considering she didn't want to be found.  But by luck, it worked out.  With Nohr Inc. still recovering, Corrin decided to move east to NYC and pursue her dreams of acting.  She took up wait-staffing, working twelve-hour days and putting every penny that she could into savings.  Constantly failing auditions, until one day, she got a callback.  And then another.  And then, her break.

It was in the midst of a state-sponsored event promoting LGBT actors, and Corrin had signed up mostly as a joke.  She got picked out of the thousands in NYC and featured in a small indie film.  While short and hipster, she made waves in the film-making community, and was called back to LA for bigger and better roles.  Eventually, her fame skyrocketed, propelling her higher and higher.

Until one day, while in NYC, she bumped into a girl with long blue hair, Azura.  She instantly recognized Corrin not as the actress, but as a her adopted mother's daughter.  The two rushed to the Hoshidos' brownstone to meet Corrin's parents, and they were finally reunited.  

From there, Corrin ambled between jobs, acting here, modeling there.  She won a Tony for a film and even more avenues opened.

* * *

Corrin stretched as her phone alarm went off, turning to snuggle deeper into the blankets as the alarm blared.  Her hair was a tangled mess as she slapped at her phone, praying that it would stop.  It did not.  With a loud groan she got up and turned it off, unlocking her phone to check her calendar.  It seemed pretty clear for today, the only thing was dinner with Mikoto and the rest of the Hoshidos.  She squinted towards the window, leaning to the side to check the sky.  Seemed like a beautiful, clear, sunny day.  She bounded out of bed, going through a series of stretches before heading to the shower.

* * *

One of the best things about being a celebrity, Corrin realized, were the notes.  Not the sleazy ones from both gross fans and producers alike, but from the young children sending notes detailing their experiences, how her being out and proud was so inspiring to them.  It made her heart burst and she personally wrote notes back to them thanking them, along with sending a little autograph or a quick drawing.  

Corrin's daydreaming in Central Park came to an end when her phone buzzed, and she quickly pulled it out.

"Hey, Azura!  What's up?  Mi-mom needs help with dinner?  Alright, I'm heading over."

Whistling to herself she stood and meandered her way over...to home?  Who knew.

* * *

"Listen...Azura..."

"You're drunk.  Do you want some water?"

"Nah...just you..."

"Alright, alright.  Let's get you into bed, shall we?"

"Ok..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. shout out to people who don't know the opposite of in and to formalhaut for the kind comments.


	7. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 prompt: Memory. TW for character death and visceral imagery. If you want the fluff, please skip to the end, or search for "It doesn't so much as snap as it does slide".

Azura screams as she sees Ryoma's katana enter Corrin's stomach and exit through her back.  Blood dribbles down Corrin's chin as she gags, and there's the smell of burning flesh as the katana ignites.  Azura charges and breaks through the wood paneling, the flying splinters digging into her arms and chest as she screams.  No, no, no - 

Ryoma removes his katana and flicks it to remove the blood, sheathing it quickly.  Corrin feebly tries to transform, but collapses.  Azura rushes to her side, Ryoma turning his back to the two of them.

"No, no, Corrin, please - "

"H-hey...Azura..."

"Please, don't - "

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Azura looks up from where her head was laying on Corrin's chest, tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..." Corrin coughs, and Azura wipes the blood that spills from her mouth.  "I never got to tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

Corrin smiles, and it's peaceful.  "I love you, Azura.  And as long as you're alright, that's...good for me."

"But what about you?  What will I do if you're gone?"

"Hah...it hurts, Azura.  So this is the end...forgive me, Azura.  I couldn't do anything after all..." Corrin trails off, and Azura can see the light fade from Corrin's eyes.

"Corrin?  Corrin!  Don't leave me, Corrin!  Gods, I love you so much, just don't leave me! Corrin!!"

Azura hesitantly reaches up to Corrin's face and brushes her eyelids down.

And then - 

* * *

Azura freezes as reality  _shifts_ , or does  _something_ , and now they're in the Hoshidan throne room, and Takumi is there with a dark bow in hand, and Corrin is - 

"Let me take in all of your anger and hatred, little brother."

"Kill you...I'll KILL YOU!" Takumi shouts, and pants heavily.

"Yes...I'm the only one you want.  Come on!"

Takumi lets out an inhuman scream and Azura follows the energy arrow as it flies...one after the other, they land in Corrin's chest, knocking her to the ground, her blade shattering.

"Corrin!!" Azura shouts and runs to her side, again holding her in her arms.

"Come on...Takumi...it that all?" Corrin breathes, and turns to cough out a puff of blood.  The Nohrian siblings are screaming as Elise rushes over with her staff, but Corrin hazily waves her off.  

"Just...one more time..."

"Corrin, don't leave me, Corrin - "

"A-Azura?"

"Yes?"

"I'm such a fool..."

"Gods, Corrin, don't talk.  Elise, please - "

"I can't!" Tears fill Elise's face as she clenches her staff so hard it looks like it might break.  "You and I both know full well that I can't do anything if there isn't enough life force to bolster!  She's so worn out, she's..."

"I...I figured," Corrin breathes, and they're all silent, save for Takumi panting in the background.

"But...Xander...Camilla...Leo...Elise...don't give up.  Promise me!"

"We promise," Xander kneels to take Corrin's outstretched hand.  "Now sleep, Corrin.  Lay your head down to rest."

"Thank you...but at least...I did something..."  Once again, the life breathes out of Corrin, and Azura's sobs echo through the throne room.

And again - 

* * *

Everything twists, and Azura realizes that now she's back in Nohr, and not in Hoshido, and again, in front of her - 

Xander is dismounted and slams his blade on a prone Corrin, feebly holding up the Yato to defend herself.  Eventually, Xander swings differently, and a deep red slash covers Corrin's chest.  As Xander turns, Corrin gets up, but he turns and slashes heavily, Corrin going flying into the wall.  Azura breaks into a run towards Corrin, but Xander strides quickly and strikes, slashing deeply at Corrin's heart.  Time seems to freeze and Xander turns, and Azura once again catches Corrin in her arms.  

"Corrin...why...?"

"I just did what I've always done...I followed my heart.  After all...it led me here."  Xander is just watching from atop his horse, unmoving.

"Corrin - "

"Hey, Azura.  I never did tell you, but..."

"I know.  I love you too.  I have for a long time, I think."

"R...really?  Damn.  I wish things had worked differently.  I wish we could have grown old together, with two kids playing in the yard of our house - "

"Corrin, stop.  I know.  I wish things had gone differently.  Just don't leave me!"

"Hah...when do we ever get what we want?" Tears are filling both of their eyes.

"It seems like...I never did anything.  But thank you, everyone..."

Azura can't hear the rest as she sobs.

Once more -

* * *

Garon's dragon form stomps on Corrin's prone body once, twice, three times - 

"HOW FOOLISH," He booms, backing off momentarily.  "COME.  COME TO YOUR DEATHS!" He retreats further, and Nohrian soldiers set up around him, but Azura runs to Corrin's form, surrounded by a shattered blade, along with her siblings.

"Corrin, are you...no.  You're not, are you?"  Azura pulls Corrin's head onto her lap and brushes her snowy hair out of her eyes.  

"Sakura, do something!" Takumi shouts, but Sakura shakes her head.

"I-I can't.  Big Sister...I'm sorry for letting you down again."

"Hey, Sakura," Corrin's voice is soft.  "Don't worry about it.  You've grown so much.  Don't give up now.  Takumi."

"Yes?" He looks up at her, expectant.

"I'm glad I got to meet you.  You always drove me to be better."

"It was...it was an honor, Corrin."

"Hinoka, I'm sorry.  Thank you for never...never giving up on me - " Corrin coughs as Hinoka takes Corrin's hand, tears streaming down her face.  

"Corrin, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry - "

"Shh.  Big Sister...thank you.  You were always a fountain of strength for me.  And Ryoma..."

"Yes?" He sits down by her side, a hand going onto Corrin's head, and she distantly remembers when he would do that when they were young. 

"Thank you for helping me.  You taught me what it meant...to do the right thing even in pain."

"Corrin...it's alright.  Lay your burdens down."

"Ah...and...Azura."

"Yes?" Azura holds Corrin closer, her hair shading them.

"I've always loved you...hah.  Figures I'd figure out something like that about now.  Sorry."

"Don't talk, Corrin, just - "

"I'm sorry.  Haha, I'm sorry about all this.  I wish we could have seen the world we promised to build.  But now...I can't do anything."

"Shh," Azura bends down to press a kiss to Corrin's head, "I love you too.  Now rest.  You've earned it."

"Ah..."

And  _again_ , reality seems to -

* * *

It doesn't so much as snap as it does slide, and Azura is in bed, her arms around a waist and her nose in a mane of snowy hair.  She breathes deeply, expecting some bloody outcome but finding none.  It's quiet, and by the floating buildings, they must be in Valla.  And then the memories return - revelations.  The golden ending.  She sighs deeply.  She idly tries to replay the memories lingering in her head, but flinches before she can get more than three seconds into each.  Are they memories?  Dreams?  She remembers talking with Corrin about what would have happened had she chosen one family over another, but Azura always thought she would be the one to go, the song's power too much.  But in the end, she didn't need it.  

Other memories drift by, other universes and timelines (or are they just idle thoughts and dreams?  What differentiates them?  What makes a dream a reality?) but they fade from Azura's mind as Corrin drifts awake, letting out a cat-like yawn and stretching as she wakes.  

"Good morning, Corrin.  I love you."

"Morning, Azura.  I love you too?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why'd you say that?"

"I can't say I love my girlfriend?"

"It's just - oh.  Morning kisses.  I can get behind that."

Azura giggles, content.  Yes, she would settle for this life, out of all the infinite universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And my contributions have come to an end! I have to say this was very fun and enjoyable. I'll be honest, writing this last part was very difficult. I wanted to go with a twist since usually at the end of BR/CQ Azura's the one that dies but i wanted to switch it up. Don't worry, I don't particularly like angst but I needed to stretch my legs.   
> Coming up next: some possible scarlet/F!Corrin because i had the great idea of "what if in chevois they spoke french"  
> Anyway. Thank you so much, dear readers, for being on this ride with me.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
